


Podfic of She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: A look at Martha and Jonathan's relationship over the years and the importance of tractors.





	Podfic of She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282367) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2008

Title: She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy

Author: Rhea314

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Smallville

Pairing: John/Martha

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Summary: A look at Martha and Jonathan's relationship over the years and the importance of tractors.

Text: [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282367)

Length:0:6:32

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/She%20Thinks%20My%20Tractor%27s%20Sexy.mp3)


End file.
